


Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy

by FireChildSlytherin5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Half-Human, Lily and Severus are cousins, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Culture, Rape Recovery, Ravenclaw Lily Evens, Single Parents, Snape has a sister, Written in 2006, will post more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mpreg. Slash. SSSB. Being raped by his enemy, Sirius Black, Severus find himself pregnant. With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus deals of being a single father refusing to tell the truth to the other father, troubles with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters….</p><p>This is one of my first stories that I ever written. And after a few reviewers from FFnet they asked me to write more so I been trying to rewrite the chapters. And this is the first chapter just to see how everyone likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**  
  
 **-**  
  
 **Summary:** AU. Mpreg. Slash. SSSB. Being raped by his enemy, Sirius Black, Severus find himself pregnant. With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus deals of being a single father refusing to tell the truth to the other father, troubles with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters….  
  
 **-**  
  
 **Chapter One**  
  
 **-**  
  
 _11:13PM_  
 _June 02, 1976_  
 _Hogwarts_  
  
-  
  
It was way over past curfew at the time Severus Snape had finished his detention with Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid needed some help with some sick animals that lived the Forbidden Forest which Severus was happy to do so then spending time with Flinch with cleaning duties. With his skills in basic healing and his potions the Headmaster thought it would be better for him to accompany Hagrid, which the half giant happily agreed.   
  
Severus stopped looking around himself in the Great Hall as he entered Hogwarts. Even though it was way a pass over curfew, he wasn’t so at ease. With his luck, Potter and gang could be near with their stupid invisibility cloak waiting for the right moment to strike or Flinch doing his rounds hoping to catch any love birds making out or have sex as they thought they can get away with it without getting caught.   
  
You can never be too careful, he learned the hard way as he continued his walk towards his Common Room.   
  
He was alone in the halls of Hogwarts, but why does he feel like he’s being watched?   
  
Severus stopped of where he stood. Yes, he is being followed he can feel their magick aura. He look around seeing no one but shadows in darkness. Everything around him was silent, as it was past midnight; everyone was fast asleep.   
  
His heart started beating faster, as he heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards him. Where was sound coming from? Whoever it was, they are invisible. The only people that can do that without using a spell or an illusion was Potter’s gang, seeing that Potter has that damn cloak of his.   
  
Severus started to walk faster towards the dungeons where the Slytherin House common room was located. If he can get there without getting caught by Potter and gang maybe… just maybe he can get some sleep tonight…  
  
He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder, slamming hard against the nearby wall. Severus yelped in pain as he turned himself and came face to face with Sirius Black. The tall dark hair boy was alone none of his friend were with him, as Severus gulped as he saw the evil grin upon the handsome face.   
  
The look of the boy’s eyes Severus never seen before… but his thoughts came short as he heard a spelling being cast.   
  
“Stupefy.” the Gryffindor said, pointing his wand at Severus’ navel.   
  
Severus felt the lock of his body as the spell Black used took over his body, as he fell down onto his back with a thud as darkness came upon him.  
  
-  
  
When Severus woke he found himself tied on a bed with handcuffs tightly around his wrists and he also found himself fully naked. His mind was slow, and everything around him was slightly turning, as Severus knew that he been drugged.  
  
Panicking, Severus tried with all his might to release himself from his bonds, his legs of which wasn't bound kicked around trying to get some leverage to get his body up. But all was in vain.   
  
Severus took several deep breaths calming himself, thinking a way out. He was a dark room, a room that he expected by how dusty the place was that wasn't used that often; maybe a storage room. It was dark, he was alone and his bonds was magically of which it would take some time for him to free himself. He knew from reading dark books that only the caster can release their victim and only time would release him. Time of which he doesn’t have.   
  
He knew Black was behind this. Was this another cruel joke? Getting him naked and tied to a bed?   
  
Severus didn’t know.   
  
Even with this knowledge, he can not just lie here to be humiliated. He thrashed around to get himself freed.   
  
“Now, now Snivellus, don’t do that. You’ll hurt your sexy body even more if you do,” a cold voice said.   
  
Severus frozen. He knew that voice. Black stepped forward, Severus can see the a devilish grin upon his face with slightly moon glow that the room was covered with. He can tell that the other boy was topless and his wand tightly in his right hand slowly walking towards him.   
  
Fear overcome Severus. Black’s eyes was covered with burning lust.  
  
 **((Warning: R--NC-17 Rating below. Rape scene. Skip if want to))**  
  
Severus was too frozen to do anything, as he helplessly watch as Black sat down next to him on the bed touching him in places where no one ever did. Black’s hands went up his chest, playing with both his nipples, down to his hips and then between his legs playing his member with an up and down motion. Severus flinch in surprised of this bold move that Black just did, as a cold shiver went down his back at the touch. This can not be happening, he was being raped.  
  
Severus jumped, kicking Black at the chest, shocking the boy as he fell off the bed. Just as he landed hard on the wooden floor, Black started to laugh.   
  
“Get the fuck off me, you pervert!” Severus yelled, trying to get away from his soon to be rapist. “Don’t you even dare touch me again, Rapist!”   
  
Black still laughed as he got up. “Tonight, Snivellus, your mine.” with that said Black pounced on top of him capturing his lips into a fierce kiss. Severus tried to get away from Black, but with the drugs that was still in his blood along with being tied up he was almost helpless. Black’s hand was holding his head in place, he was stronger than Severus thought. Black’s tongue somehow got into his mouth, lapping it all over to taste him.   
  
Severus bite down on Black’s tongue making Black snapped his head back, blood covering both their mouths.   
  
Black spit blood onto the floor looking back at the fearful boy beneath him.  “I love it when boys fight back.” he said coldly. Severus didn’t reply (as Black unknowingly just told him that he wasn't his first victim) but raised his leg up but Black caught it, jumping on top on him with his legs on both sides of his hips. Severus can feel Black’s arousal as his pants was tight against his own member.   
  
Black started to unbutton his pants and belt, with a flick of his wand his pants was gone leaving the two boys skin to skin.   
  
Severus knew what was coming. He felt so helpless! He so wanted to  a scream to get someone to help him, to get this boy off of him! Black grabbed his hard member, Severus gasped, as Black’s mouth covered it. Severus only could gasp in horror and breathless gasps of pleasure. He can’t understand why he felt like this, why his body was betraying him.  
  
Tears was now forming down Severus’ eyes. He was only sixteen and was still a virgin and it frightened him and shamed him that this would be how he would lose his virginity. He tried to ignore the pleasure that Black was giving him, as he tried to block out what was happening to his body. Severus can feel himself grew harder as Black let go of his member now slightly sucking on his balls.   
  
“Please…stop.” Severus begged the boy. Black looked up.   
  
“Why should I, Snivellus? When you are enjoying this?” Black asked. Severus looked away in shame. He doesn’t want this! “You been egging me all week…all this time I so wanted to fuck you right then and there…now I can and will!”   
  
Severus tried to push him away but failed. Black was now annoyed with this fighting, he want to fuck.   
  
“We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Snape. Mind you the hard way is no lubrication.”  
  
Severus’ eyes widen, his body still.   
  
“Good, very good my pet.” Black said grinning. Severus closed his eyes in shame. Black lifted up Severus’ hips up off the bed causing Severus to cry out in alarm as the Gryffindor dipped his head down and forced his tongue inside of Severus’ opening. The smaller boy let out a surprised sound, his eyes forced suddenly open as his insides were teased and his member toyed into Black’s hands. It was felt so good…but inside it was tiring himself.  
  
Severus digged his fingernails into his hands that was tied to the head-board. His body felt as if it was on fire with a desperate cry and pleas of ‘no’ and ‘this can’t be happening’ and ‘please stop’ he came, spilling his seed all over his chest.   
  
Black looked up with a pleased grin, seeing the semen on Severus’ chest. Severus looked away so ashamed at himself. He felt Black liking his semen off of him.   
  
“You taste so good.” he heard Black muttered licking his lips. Severus yelped suddenly as Black’s forced not one but two of his fingers inside of Severus forcing the boy yet again to let out a cry and arch his body at the intrusion. The Gryffindor stretched his hole ruthlessly not caring when the smaller boy cried out in pain. And then suddenly Black touched on something that forced Severus’ back to arch and moan in pleasure to shoot for his lips. Severus sobbed because it felt so good that it was painful. He can’t believe was happening to him.   
  
Black, laughing pulled out his digits way from the dark haired boy’s hole as he position himself getting Severus’ legs up, making his ass up in the air. Severus watch in horror knowing what was going to happen next. Black grinned down at his captive, trailed a cold hand across Severus’ cheek. Severus turned away from the touch as he felt the other boy above him. “Open up, Snivellus, it time to pop that little cherry of yours!”  
  
Severus gritted his teeth, glared, trying to force his legs shut as much as possible only to have to them forced open again. With one foul swoop Black thrust deep inside of him causing the younger boy to groan in such great pain.   
  
It felt he was torn into two, yet his body found this torture pleasurable, his member twitching up in response as the Gryffindor pulled out and thrust inside of him again, faster and harder; somehow hitting the pleasurable place inside of him that was grazed as Black moved and Severus groaned and sobbed as pleasure white light covered his vision.   
  
Black chuckled at Snape’s reaction and thrust harder against that one spot as Severus choked on a passionate scream that ended in a sob. It was then that the older boy began a rhythm that was hard and fast, pounding into Severus ass endlessly so that the boy could do nothing more then cry out endlessly in mixed sounds of pleasure and disgust.   
  
Then, when at last when Severus thought he could not take anymore of this torture, he came once again his insides clamping down on Black. The older boy let out a low moan and came as well spilling his seed deep inside of the boy beneath him. In the calm  of the aftermath Severus felt a twinge of hope and relief as Black slowly pulled away out of him.   
  
 **((End of rape Scene))**  
  
Black stood there looking down on Snape. He was shaky, as he haven't had a good fuck like this  in weeks. He can’t believe Snape was such a good fuck! He has to do this again and soon…. It was good thing James joked about fucking Snape a week ago as Snape suddenly looked hot over the summer break, making him look at the younger boy in such a way he never thought he could. Thinking how good the sex was, he should've done in years ago.   
  
“I thank you for your time, Snape. If you ever tell ANYONE about this night I will kill you.” Black said with a firm glare. Severus looked back at him, his eyes still looking at Black in those fearful teary eyes. Black chucked at the sight. “I had fun, didn’t you?” Severus looked away not wanting the other boy to look at him. “Next time, don’t be so unwilling.” with that Black dressed himself, walked up to Severus kissing him in the lips of his goodbye.   
  
Severus was left alone still tied to the bed too frozen to move. His whole body was aching all over.   
  
A few hours later, the magic ropes finally fell off and Severus was finally able to escape. Severus crippled onto the woodened floor, his ass felt it was on fire, everywhere was hurting. He felt sick to his stomach. Hastily and painfully he grabbed his clothes, dressed himself and ran out the door not looking back.   
  
 **(End of Chapter)**

* * *

  
**Words:**  2,301  
  
 **Author’s Notes:** For the requests to GreenJellyBeans, hogwartsfanfic101 and mora,  who kindly e-mailed me and asked if I could somewhat redo the story over in the past years. And after redoing the chapter AGAIN, this time redoing the chapter inside and out, with the request of Kiiki no Squeaky-chan. 

I haven't posted the rewritten first chapter in FFnet as this fic been posted there years before. I just figured posting this here would help me finish rewriting this fic. Hope you enjoy the story.  
  
 **Please Review!**  
  
 **\--FireChildSlytherin5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tell his sister.

**Giving Birth to a Child from the Enemy**  
  
**-**  
  
**Summary:** AU. Mpreg. Slash. SSSB. Being raped by his enemy, Sirius Black, Severus find himself pregnant. With the help of his sister and cousin, Severus deals of being a single father refusing to tell the truth to the other father, troubles with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters….  
  
**-**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
**-**

 

_"Parseltongue"_

**" Demon "**

 

-

 Severus Snape silently walked into an abandoned classroom the following month after finishing his lessons. He quickly locked the door as he went and made sure he wasn't followed. He had lied where he was going and lying isn't one of his strong suits.  
  


He had to know, he must.

Severus sat down on one of the dusty chairs that he grabbed from a pile of stacked chairs from one corner. He was still haunted of what happened to him the month before. Taking deep breath he pointed his wand at himself and whispered, "Ostende Mihi **(1)** ," He watched in horror as blue sparks flashed out from his dark wand.

 

His suspicion was correct. He was pregnant.

  
_No, no, NO!_ He thought to himself.

Severus dropped his wand hand in shock, falling off from the chair on his backside stunned. His breathing quickened thinking about that night as he put his left hand over his flat belly. He only has been pregnant for a month, he could feel the faint power force within his womb. He could feel the potential life he carried with in him. But Severus was too shock and scared to fully sense it just yet.

  
_'No, this can not be happening! I'm only 17!_ He thought to himself. _'How?'_ he wondered how he's going to raise a child by himself. The thought of its father turned his blood into ice.  
  


Sirius Black, his enemy since day one.

 

He could abort the pregnancy but it was illegal. He knew what potions would do the trick though as he have seen a few in the restricted section in the library while researching. But does he want to though?

 

No he thought. He and his sister was abandoned sort of speck from his own parents before they died. It will be hard to raise a kid but he can find some way to do so.

 

 

Severus sat there lost in his thoughts and rocking himself. Luckily if he goes to full term the child will be born after the school year. So graduating will not be a problem. He knew the other father; (thinking of thought he seethed in hatred), would never believe him if he told him about the baby as male pregnancies are rare but not unheard of in the wizarding world. The most common ways a wizard man could get pregnant were expensive very complex potions or the couple are powerful soul mates that willed their magic to create a child together. Severus knew that he and Black aren't soul mates. Making a child with him was far and no where in his mind. Severus shivered at that thought of that night. All in all, how he got pregnant was impossible to normal wizards so the third way was the reason of how.

 

 

Severus signed. He knew of the magic inheritance that his birth family has; how both males and females in his family have a womb and are legible to give birth to live young (think of some type of elves). And how the first person you had sex with would be you life mate until death as your magic may imprint on the other. Severus refuses to think of fact that Sirius Black is his life mate now. Another thing to hate him for the rest of his life.

 

 

Secretly he wished Black would die, so he could be free of this living hell.

 

 

Severus knew he couldn't go though this alone. The other father was way out of the question period. His peers will blame him of that night and make fun of him making the added bulling in his life far worse. The teachers wouldn't help, only make it worse as Black is a pure blood, the oldest son which makes his unborn child an Illgement child of a high respected pure blood family. Many of his teachers are Traditionalist. Severus wouldn't be surprised if the Ministry learns of this (along with Black's mother) he may to forced to marry Black. The headmaster, heaven forbid he will not crawl to that man for help. The old man never helped him before, why would he start now?

 

Severus smiled bitterly at the thought. Family is his only opinion left; Caesar, his forced adopted father and his wife won't help (if they ever found out, they may take the child from him after the birth). His mum—dead. His father—dead, aunts and uncles—dead, grandmother—dead, Grandfather is unknown as far as he knew. He suddenly cursed himself of not thinking clearly. Why didn't he first thought about his sister, Severine **(2)** and Lily, their cousin?

 

Both are Healers, thankfully. They are family. His sister is practically his female self as they are twins and Lily is the opposite from their squib cousin (Lily's older sister who is a snotty and unpleasant person). And both, when angry, are not someone to come across. They both remind Severus of the Weaslys' wives that aren't weak women either. They are strong in hexes and able to hold their ground. He shriveled of the thought when he had first witnessed a fight when the newly wed Molly Weasly, wife of Author Weasly, when they were still in school in the last year some years back. Severus was only first or second year then but still, it gives him shudders of the thought. That woman is someone you want to be near when she is moody. It was common for pure bloods to marry young.

 

_'They'll find out soon enough, they always do'._ Severus thought bitterly knowing he can't hide the fact he's pregnant in the up coming months. A moment later be stood up, not knowing what to tell them still. He didn't want anyone to know what happened to him a month ago as he still haven't told anyone yet. _'I'll tell Severine tonight, and tell Lily tomorrow, if Potter and his gang doesn't get to her first, I'll tell her.'_ Deciding to call it a day, he had left.

 

**-0-**

 

Severus silently walked down the cold dungeons to the entrance to the Slytherin Common room. He whispered the password, not caring what rude commands the ancient stone wall said to him as he passed. He walked down the steps, skipping the trick step three and six; he looked up he saw his younger sister, Severine sitting on one of the dark soft leather couches that was nearest to the fireplace reading a book.

 

Walking closer to her he saw that she wasn't in their school uniform as she wore a dark dress, black belted boots which came up to her knees. Her black, blue shrieked hair was up in spiky ponytails. She was pale just like him just slightly healthier looking complexion on her face and shorter then him, being 5'6 (167cm).

 

Her silver-blue snake wrapped around her small wrist as she and the snake was reading a a banned book called "The Many Uses of Hexes and Cruses Against Muggles and Your Enemies". Hogwarts is known to ban books such as this one but Severus knew his sister that is able to hide such books as she isn't stupid enough to bring the book outside their common room.

 

The female snake hissed a hello at him, as he only nodded in repose. He didn't feel like talking to her anyway (they never liked each other). When Severus stood right next to Severine, she looked up from the book, knowing that he was there since the moment he came into the common room. She had dark piercing purple eyes that seemed to right though him.

"Your late, Severus." She purred. Her voice was very similar like his own, but more feminine.

 

"Sorry, didn't know the time." Severus answered uneasily, not knowing what to say. He knew the lie he told her was that he was going to meet up with her within an hour after finishing their lessons. He figured he would be late but he wasn't sure the time.

 

He never bothered looking at the cloak now days. He sat down on the closest chair near him. He covered his face with his hands in confusion and stress.

 

  
_"Something is not right,"_ Severine muttered half to herself and to her snake. She stood up, sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around his thin waist and chest. Severus didn't respond of this suddenly comfort from his sister like he usually does as she is one of the few able to touch him without him being angry.

 

She looked at him closely, she could tell something was wrong or rather something had happened to him that he hasn't got over yet. He was scared. That scared her the most; her older brother hardly feared anything let alone shows it. What happened to him?

 

"Are you all right, Severus?" she asked him.  No respond. "Come on, Severus have some chocolate," Severine said reaching into her dress and pulling out at thick chunk of milk chocolate. She spelled her pockets so they wouldn't over heat and melt the chocolate. It was then Severus then looked at her and then the sweet. He then slightly took it and bit into it, steadily feeling slightly better. **" Severus,"** she started to speck in their mother's tongue. **" You can tell me anything. You know I always kept your secrets even as we were young'ens, as you did to mine. What happened to you?"**

 

Looking up, Severus looked straight to her eyes. Tears in his eyes. Something bad going on. **" I—, "** he hesitated. _'What to say?'_ He asked himself. Would she laugh at him and don't believe him? Would she say it was his fault? She is his sister. He gulped. **" I—I—I think, "** he lowered his voice, **" I'm pregnant."** He whispered. He looked up to see how his sister reacted. He was mild surprised that she showed no negative emotions. Instead she smiled.

  
**" Really! Are you sure? How?"** She asked slightly confused. She was happy of course of becoming an aunt but confused of how he would be pregnant. As far as she knew he didn't have a boyfriend or had sex with anyone. Severus shrugged uneasily not wanting to relive that night.  
  


**" I don't know… "** he said shrugging.

  
**" Well, lie down and I'll cheek,"** He obeyed. She flicked her wandacross his body, as colorful sparks flashed from her wand. Time passed, and to Severus, it felt like hours. **"Graduations, Severus Xsavier Tobias Snape, you are a father-to-be! "** She announced. Severus groan in at horror, as this was confirmed. He was pregnant and he didn't mess the spell and got wrong answers. " Now, " she sat down next to him, as he was getting up. **" Who's the other father? "** She asked in business tone of voice. She needs to know this person that caught her brother's fancy. Does she know this guy? Does the guy know?

 

Severus muttered something under his breath that was unpleasant. **"Sirius Black."** He whispered after a moment. He said it as if he was forced.

 

Severine looked at him, not knowing what to say. How can Sirius Black be the father? As far as she knew Severus hated the man that wouldn't let the man touch him a mile away. Then she had a chilling thought.

 

  
**"He raped you didn't he? "** She knew the Gryffindor teen is capable (she couldn't see her brother having affair to his enemy). She watched as her big brother nodded slowing, his face in confusion. Did he connected the dots that he was raped? The event must have been horrible enough that this never occur to him as it was normal in such traumatic events. Severine knew this was hard for him, as she slightly studied rape trauma victims in her healing studies but not as much as she only studied enough as an assistant to see if she want to be a healer after she finish Hogwarts.

 

 

She felt honored he's this trusting to her as being raped is horrible thing to ever happen to anyone, male or female. And telling someone is very brave. Anger swilled up within her, she so madly wanted to kill that bastard that did this to her brother. I will kill him! She thought fiercely.

 

 

  
**" Don't, "** Severus told her as if he read her mind.

 

  
**" WHY! HE WILL PAY OF WHAT HE DID! "** She yelled angrily. **"You need to report him."**

 

Severus shook his head, not wanting anyone else finding out. Gripping her arms so she couldn't ran off, **"He's a pure blood. Even if I report him, nothing will happen to him. It's pointless."**

 

**"Still you need to, only to put it in record."**

**"I can't."**

**"Maybe not now, but soon. At least to Madame Pomfrey"**

**"What is she going to do? She has no power."**

**"There may be others, Severus. Black isn't a person that you could say no to."**

 

 

Severus never thought of this. It was true, Black doesn't like being told no. There may be more victims? Who would they be? It never occur to him either to check himself after that night of any STDs **(3)**. Maybe at least he would go to the Nurse to check, but he knew Madame Pomfrey would know he's pregnant even without telling her. Which would lead to questions that he doesn't want to answer.

 

 

**"Promise me at least you will think about going Madame Pomfrey."**

 

 

Severus sighed **. "Fine."** He promised. Severine nodded.

 

 

  
**"I take it you won't tell Black about the baby?"** She had to ask. Severus looked at her as if she was crazy.

 

 

  
**"No."** Severus said. **"He has no right. This child is mine not his."** Severine nodded in agreement at least they agreed on something.

 

 

**"Are you going to tell Lily? "**

  
**" Tomorrow. "** Severus said nodding. Severine heard Sissea, her silver-blue snake, hissed of her approval of what went between both she and Severus. Sissea is close to mute, as in hardly talks or only speak when needed to. She has been a good companion to her.

 

 

  
**"So what are you going to say to Malfoy anyway?"** Severus a few months back got an ow from Lucius Malfoy about joint the Death Eaters. Saying he would be great for their cause being a potion master in such a young age. **"Are you join the Death Eaters? Caesar, "** she refused to call that man father, as he isn't their real father, **"has joined or so what I was told."**

 

Severus shrugged. **"Don't know."** He doesn't want to, the war will soon start. He knew Black is at odds with his family as of late and his younger brother is said to have joined. He knew Potter have already joined the other side and wouldn't put past Black to join him. Even if Severus didn't want to join the Death Eaters, he refuse to join anywhere with him there.

 

 

Looking up the cloak she saw it was almost mid-night. It didn't bother her. Their real great-grandfather was a half snake demon (snake like human that looks across from vampire and a snake with wings, pointed ears, fangs and tail). And on their mother's side they have feline demon (black feline like human with wings, pointed ears, long tail and fangs) somewhere in the family tree. They never figured it out who it was. Both creatures are known to love the night as if it was daytime. Luckily for Severine she didn't need much sleep as she took most of the snake part genes then feline that is known to want sleep most of the day.

 

 

  
**" Well, I'm going to bed. "** Severine said, getting up from the couch, tucking her book under her arm. " Come on, Sissea. Night Severus, we will talk more tomorrow. I love you."

 

 

She had left.

 

 

Severus sat there lost in his thoughts after his sister left. Time passed quickly and soon it will light in couple of hours. He was still at a lost of what to do. He knew what he needs to do but can he do it? Is it worth it? Looking up he saw it was four in the morning. Has it been that long since Severine left? Severus stood up and went to bed, knowing he may just lay in bed unable to sleep as is almost pointless to sleep for two hours before he has to get up for school in the morning for breakfast.

 

It's already a long day.

 

****(End of Chapter 2)** **

 

* * *

 

  
**Words:** dd

 

  
**Notes:** I changed Severus' sister Alex (Alexandra) name to Severine. For one, they are twins and twins do have similar names between each other. Second, I now have a niece named Alex and I feel weird on using the name now after 10 year of starting this story. -_- omg has it been THAT LONG?!

 

  
**(1) Ostende Mihi:** show me in lain

 

  
**(2) Severine:**   French name meaning "stern, reserved". so basically its the female name of Severus. 

 

  
**(3)** this takes back in late 1970s (Harry Potter was born in 1981). Where in England/Scotland at this time, Abortion is legal in England up to 24 weeks under the Abortion Act 1967. At United States it wasn't until 1973 when Wade vs Roe happened that abortion is a woman's right to an abortion fell within the right to privacy (recognized in Griswold v. Connecticut) protected by the Fourteenth Amendment. The decision gave a woman a right to abortion during the entirety of the pregnancy and defined different levels of state interest for regulating abortion in the second and third trimesters.  US Government funds then and still now does not offer abortions as they have to come out of pocket or from donations. Not 100% sure with England but I know it's a lot easier then in the states.  Abortion is illegal in the Republic of Ireland, except where the pregnancy presents a real and substantial risk to the mother's life. This includes the risk of suicide.

 

Plus STD back then 1970  (now they are called STI as we have learned they are infections NOT disease but back then that's what they called it) was still little known about it. And much as death sentence when you are found to have it. Very high stigma as well among the minorities and those of LGBT community. HIV was known as the "gay disease" and if a woman got it then her husband or one of the guys the woman had sex with was gay and cheated on her. It wasn't until 1982 that it was studied enough to know how a person may get it. 

It is widely believed in 1970s HIV was originated in Kinshasa, the democratic Republic of Congo  around 1920 when HIV crossed species from chimpanzees to humans. Up until the 1980s, we do not know how many people were infected with HIV or developed AIDS. HIV was unknown and transmission was not accompanied by noticeable signs or symptoms.

While sporadic cases of AIDS were documented prior to 1970, available data suggests that the current epidemic started in the mid- to late 1970s. By 1980, HIV may have already spread to five continents (North America, South America, Europe, Africa and Australia). In this period, between 100,000 and 300,000 people could have already been infected

From this is how safe sex with condoms even among same- sex sex came about much later as back then the common reason people use condoms was so there won't be any pregnancy, hence why most HIV cases back then was that of gay men.

 

Not 100% how advance the wizarding world is compare to the muggle world. As we all know the wizarding world like to hold on its old traditions but at the same time many healers are willing to try knew things and often time the muggle way. (Arthur Wesley and one of the healers in Book 5 tried snitches). So give or take years of STD/I information and abortion rights go into the wizarding world. 

 

  
**Author Notes:** I highly apologize of not updating. The only excuse I can say is that I didn't know where I wanted this story to go after 10 years of writing this as a teenager. As well I am disgusted of how my writing was back then. And I'm not doing to list of all the crap that happened in my life since then either. This story has already went 360 compare to the older version of this chapter. I have decided to try to get the story lead to cannon as possible (has when I first wrote this story the series have not finished). Hence why I put down that Snape is still on the fence about joining the death eaters. But when he learns Black joins the Order of the Phoenix, Snape would want to do nothing with them. Still not sure if Severine will survive the war or not (Lily won't as we need the Chosen One). Or I just may end it in a way that lets the reader decide of Severine's fate.

 

And of course back then it was most popular plot of the HP characters to be part elf or demon. When I first rewrote the first chapter was was thinking elf instead of demon. But now I have decided to keep the demon part of the story as elves in the wizarding world is too close to goblins and house elves.

 

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

 

\--Marsha


End file.
